gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Like a Virgin
Like a Virgin by Madonna is featured in The Power of Madonna, the fifteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Emma and Will, Finn and Santana and Jesse and Rachel. This song is a dream sequence, as only Finn and Santana are later revealed to be the only ones to go through with their plans (Finn losing his virginity, but Rachel and Emma keeping theirs). The song shows Finn, Emma, and Rachel being unsure about losing their virginity and Santana, Will and Jesse trying to convince the other to go through with it. Rachel and Jesse are in Rachel's room, Santana and Finn are in a motel room, and Will and Emma are at Will's house. Most of the song is sung by Rachel and Jesse. The song is originally sung by Madonna from her second studio album of the same name. Lyrics Rachel: I made it through the wilderness Somehow I made it through... Rachel and Jesse: ''' I didn't know how lost I was Until I found you... '''Emma and Will: I was beat Incomplete I'd been had I was sad and blue Rachel and Jesse: But you made me feel... Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new... Like a virgin Touched for the very first time Rachel, Jesse, Santana and Finn: Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Rachel: Gonna give you all my love, boy My fear is fading fast... Rachel and Jesse: I've been saving it all for you 'Cause only love can last... Emma and Will: You're so fine And you're mine Make me strong Yeah you make me bold Rachel and Jesse: Oh your love thawed out... Yeah, your love thawed out What was scared and cold Rachel, Jesse, Emma, Will, Santana and Finn: Like a virgin (Emma: Hey!) Touched for the very first time (Santana: Hey-e yeah) Like a virgin With your heartbeat Next to mine... Jesse, Will and Finn: Oooh (Rachel and Emma: Whoah) Oooh, (Santana: Whoah whoah) Oooh (Rachel and Emma: Whoah) oooh, (Santana: Yah yeah yeah) Oooh (Rachel and Emma: Whoah) oooh, (Santana: Whoah whoah) Santana: You're so fine And you're mine Santana and Finn: I'll be yours 'Till the end of time 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide! Rachel, Jesse, Emma, Will, Santana and Finn: Like a virgin, (Emma: Hey!) (Santana: You make me feel like a virgin) Touched for the very first time (Santana: Oh, baby) Rachel, Jesse, Santana and Finn: Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Like a virgin Rachel and Finn: Ooh, ooh... Like a virgin (Santana: Yeah) Rachel, Finn, and Santana: Feels so good inside Jesse: When you hold me Emma: When you hold me Jesse: When your heart beats Finn: When your heart beats Jesse: When you love me Santana: When you love me baby (Rachel and Finn: Oh oh oh whoah) Rachel, Jesse, Emma, Will, Santana and Finn: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh, Oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Yeah) Rachel and Jesse: Oh oh yeah Santana: Oh Rachel, Jesse, Emma, Will, Santana and Finn: Like a virgin Trivia *During the recording session for this song, the producers had each singer sing the entire song so they would be able to edit any way they pleased. *During certain shots in the scene, Lea Michele's tattoos are visible. *Finn is the only one who actually lost his virginity after this number. Gallery 3470456.large.jpg Likeavirginglee.jpg Fintannaosmvaerifh.jpg Fintana moment.jpg Gleemadonna.jpg Glee cast-like a virgin-720p-x264-2.jpg Glee-Episode-15-The-Power-of-Madonna.jpg 224574960_640.jpg glee 15 like a virgin 2.png glee-like-a-virgin.img.jpg glee-virgin-1.jpg Son tan tiernosss.jpg Santana-finn-santana-and-finn-20055449-500-281.jpg Imagesg.jpg EWFSJR LAV.jpg Likeavirgin st.berry.gif Tumblr mg7r3jGUFs1rtemcdo5 r1 250.gif Videos thumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Emma Pillsbury Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One